Then Had a Ménage à Trois
by sdl90
Summary: Friday night has finally arrived... *Part 2 of A Group Project*


Just a few quick comments about this. This is basically for those who wanted a continuation of A Group Project as there was an abundance of you. I cannot stress enough that it is a threesome fic. I'm all for constructive criticism but I'd prefer not to get a bunch of reviews about how much people don't like threesome fics. It's simple - if you don't like the premise, don't read. I can't be any clearer about it and I'm not trying to be mean, but it's just annoying to see rude comments. This is a work of fiction and clearly it will never happen on the show nor do I want it to. It's just my imagination running a little wild.

Also, like A Group Project it is highly smutty.

So I hope everyone who wanted more enjoys!

* * *

><p>Rachel paced the floor eagerly waiting for her doorbell to go off. Ever since they had made plans with Santana again it had been all she could think about and now the day was finally here and they were mere minutes away from her arrival. She had been so excited she even took Santana's advice and went to Victoria's Secret and bought some undies just for the occasion. Rachel knew what she had chosen would have both of her partners drooling and couldn't wait to show it off.<p>

"It is now 4:10! Where is she?" Rachel whined to Finn who was lying out on her bed, just as anxiously awaiting Santana's arrival. "This is unacceptable."

"You need to relax, Rach. She'll be here and if she doesn't show up, we can make do without her." He waggled his eyebrow at his frustrated girlfriend before yanking her down onto the bed with him. Finn rolled over her to press her into the bed, gripping her hands and holding them above her head. He kissed her fiercely and ground his hips against Rachel's, his growing erection rubbing against her pelvis.

Rachel released his hands and wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer as his hands began sliding up her body under her shirt. She writhed under him as he lifted her shirt over her head.

"Jesus Rach," he breathed out, swallowing harshly when he saw the black and red, lacy sling-bra she was wearing. It was beyond sexy.

She shrugged a little shyly. "I took Santana's advice. I thought you'd appreciate it." A giggle escaped her lips and she pulled Finn back down to her mouth. His hands roved over her smooth skin while she tugged at his hair. They got so heated they didn't even realize Santana had let herself in.

"Christ, didn't you hear – and you started without me, great!" she growled out as she walked into Rachel's room. "Thanks for waiting guys."

Finn drew back from Rachel and rolled off her. "You were late and we're ready to go."

"Whatever. Hot damn, Rachel. That is a hot look for you." She stared at Rachel half undressed, her hair mussed and her lips beginning to swell. Santana dropped her bag with a loud clunk on Rachel's nightstand. Rachel glanced over at the bag intrigued by what exactly was hidden within it. "Now, I think you're still wearing entirely too many clothes."

Finn started pulling his shirt off while Rachel undid his jeans. "I was talking about Rachel."

"Yes, but Finn is wearing way too many layers for _my_ taste," Rachel replied as she got Finn's jeans undone. He grinned at her and crawled back on top of her as she giggled. Santana rolled her eyes at their sickly sweet cute.

"Would you two please stop? I'm getting diabetes. I'm here to fuck, not watch you two be all lovey dovey."

Rachel cleared her throat and motioned for Finn to sit up. She combed her fingers through her hair and gathered it to one side. "Right. Well, what do you want to do?"

Santana just smirked at her as she kicked off her heels and tugged down her knee-highs. The girl stalked forward, crawling onto the bed to kiss Rachel. She tangled her fingers in her hair and pressed her back down into the pillows. Rachel's hands found the hem of Santana's very tight form fitting dress and began pulling it up to remove it.

Behind her, Finn grabbed her hips and really appreciated the shimmery midnight blue and black lacy thong she was wearing. "Damn," he muttered under his breath as he stared at Santana's ass. It would never compare to Rachel's perfect behind but it was still a very nice ass. Daring to think she wouldn't mind, Finn ran his hand over her back and down her body to cup her behind. Santana merely moaned and sat up, leaning back into Finn as she stared down at Rachel squirming on the bed below her with want.

Finn finished pulling Santana's dress off to reveal the matching shimmery midnight blue and black lace push-up bra she was wearing before Santana hooked her fingers under Rachel's skirt and pulled it down her legs. "I'm so glad you listened to me," Santana commented with a smile as she stared at Rachel's matching red and black lace cheeky panties. She leaned forward again and kissed just above the band before licking her way up Rachel's torso.

Rachel ran her hands through Santana's hair as she sucked on her collarbone. She looked past the girl on top of her at Finn and they smiled at each other. Finn moved to the girls' sides and laid out to kiss Rachel. She ran her hand down his bare chest to slip it under his boxers and stroke him while he ran his hand under her body and unhooked the clasp of her bra. The material went slack and Santana took the moment to rip it away from her body. Her pupils dilated at the sight of Rachel's pebbled nipples and she licked her lips before taking one into her mouth.

As for Finn, his eyelids fluttered as Rachel stroked him harder, working him up to the brink until he stilled her hand to keep from arriving too soon. He wanted it to last. Rachel pouted a little when Finn removed her hand but when he grinned at her and leaned down to suck on her other nipple she couldn't stay too mad.

While her partners were busy ravishing her chest, Rachel's hands were busy unhooking Santana's bra. The fabric fell away and Santana sat up to give Rachel a better view. She laid down next to her and kissed her lips lightly as Rachel ran her hand over her chest and tweaked her hardening nipples.

Ready to move things along however, Rachel detached Finn from her breast and sat up, getting onto her knees to face her boyfriend and their lesbian liaison. "You know, since we were interrupted last time, I didn't get all of what I wanted from you two," she stated a little shyly as she played with the comforter.

Santana and Finn glanced at each other. "You want us to fuck again?" Santana asked bluntly. Rachel just bit her lip and nodded at them.

"It was really hot. It would mean a lot to me." She glanced between the bed and her lovers through her eyelashes trying to use a little seduction to get what she wanted.

Finn hopped off the bed and grabbed the box of condoms Rachel kept in her drawer. He tore one off and dropped his boxers. "Ready to have your world rocked again, Lopez?" Finn taunted.

Santana rolled her eyes as she shifted on the bed to get closer to Finn while Rachel moved to lie down next to him. "Let me," Rachel said as Finn went to put the condom on his swollen girth. She sat up and placed the latex on his tip and slowly rolled it down his length making it twitch. When it was fully on, Rachel lightly grazed her fingertips up his body. She leaned down to kiss him once more then got comfortable again.

"Come here," Rachel said to Santana quietly just as she was about to take her thong off. The girl crawled over to Rachel to rest in front of her, brushing her hair behind her shoulders and rubbing her nipples as Rachel placed her hands on her hips. She pushed the article down her body and helped Santana pull her legs out of it. Rachel stared at her bare womanhood, completely enthralled by it until Finn cleared his throat to remind them he was still there.

Snapping out of it, Rachel urged Santana to get to business. The Latina moved to straddle Finn's waist and gripped him in her hand. She hovered over him, lightly swinging her hips back and forth to tease her entrance before Finn grew tired and slammed her down hard onto him making both of them moan in sheer pleasure. "Aggressive Finn. Me gusta."

He quirked his eyebrow at her. "You were taking too long." He dug his fingers into Santana's hips and forced her body to move back and forth while he thrust up into her repeatedly. Both were growing hotter and breathing heavier as Finn took control. Even though Santana was topping, he was making it clear he was in charge.

While Santana and Finn were engaged, Rachel had taken her own panties off and spent her time playing with herself. It was a huge turn on watching Finn's shaft move in and out of Santana's body, her juices coating his length and his fingers making deep impressions in her skin. The only problem was she was getting so hot she wanted Finn for herself now.

Feeling a surge of possessiveness flow through her, Rachel got up and, catching her completely off guard, shoved Santana off her man. Santana rolled to the edge of the bed nearly falling off while Rachel took her place. Feeling strong and horny as hell, she pulled Finn up into a sitting position and kissed him harshly before sinking down on him.

"Bitch, I do _not_ think so," Santana growled as she watched Rachel suck on Finn's face and ride him. It wasn't that she was particularly upset that Rachel had stolen Finn from her, it was more the keeping her from orgasming and nearly throwing her off the bed. Like a pro wrestler, Santana yanked Rachel back by her hair leaving Finn kissing the air and his arms empty.

A small scream tore from Rachel's throat at being so unceremoniously ripped from her boyfriend. She flew onto the floor and rolled until she hit the wall. "What the hell, Santana?" Rachel screeched as she pushed herself up.

Santana walked around the bed and crossed her arms over her chest while Finn watched completely stunned from the mattress. "If you don't want me to fuck Finn that's fine, but you _do not_ shove me off a dick before I am finished with it."

Rachel glared at the girl as she stood up. "Well you didn't need to throw me off the bed!"

"You threw me off first," she retaliated getting into Rachel's face. "I don't appreciate being shoved around and especially not by hobbits like you."

Rachel gasped at Santana's words and drew herself up to her full height.

"Santana, that is totally uncalled for," Finn tried to intercede until both women looked at him and told him to shut up. He continued to sit in silence as the women seethed at each other.

"I may be short but at least I'm not a manipulative bitch like you!"

"Oh, so we're getting personal now."

"You started it!"

Santana got very close to Rachel's face, their chests pressed together from the proximity. "Do not mess with me, dwarf. You will lose."

"Bring it, _slut_." Santana reared back like she'd been slapped.

"That's it!" she roared at the shorter girl. She gripped her hair and pushed her down to the ground before climbing on top of her. She held her arms down by her wrists and just smirked in victory as Rachel thrashed around underneath her.

"Get off of me!" Rachel yelled as she kneed Santana in the back making her lose her grip enough for Rachel to flip them over and pin Santana down. The two girls fought back and forth for dominance, yanking on each other's hair and clawing at each other, trying to win the really pointless fight.

The whole time Finn watched with a goofy expression on his face. He would have tried to break it up if he wasn't insanely turned on at the moment. Honestly he was even considering going to see if Rachel had any pudding or jello he could possibly toss on them to make it even more interesting. As Santana rolled Rachel onto her back once more, Finn tugged the condom off and started palming himself. He had never seen a naked girl fight before and it was quite hot.

Finally the girls seemed to be growing tired of the back and forth however and Rachel stopped fighting so much when she couldn't break free from Santana's grip. As she stared up at Santana angrily, a smirk crossed the Latina's face and she leaned down to press a kiss to Rachel's lips. Rachel tried hard not to give in as she was still peeved but it just felt too good. Soon she found herself fervidly making out with the other girl.

Then Finn spoke, breaking their contact. "Whoa, hey, what happened to the girl fighting? It was hot. Keep going."

"I've got an idea." Santana stood up and pulled Rachel to her feet. She walked her back to the bed and pushed her back onto it forcefully. Santana grabbed her bag and dug around in it.

"What are you doing?" Rachel asked, once again very intrigued by the bag.

Santana didn't answer but instead pulled out some long scarves tossing two to Finn. She cocked her eyebrow at him when he looked confused and nodded to Rachel's bed posts and discreetly wrapped one around her wrist to indicate what he should do. Getting the hint, Finn grabbed Rachel's wrist and tied the scarf around it while Santana did the same to the other wrist.

Rachel looked very nervous now. "What are you guys doing? Stop!"

"Rachel, we aren't going to hurt you. We're just going to tease you a little. Just relax and enjoy the ride."

Finn looked into Rachel's wide doe-like eyes. "If you really don't want to do this, we won't. I don't want to pressure you."

Rachel bit her lip in contemplation. The idea of being tied down while they did whatever they wanted to her was not one she had considered before but now that it was happening, she felt a little adventurous. She gulped and nodded her head. "It's okay. Just don't tie it too tightly." Finn smiled and kissed her before going back to tying her up.

Once her arms and legs were tied down, Santana got very excited. "Now it's my turn for a request." She rubbed her hands together and dug around in her bag. Rachel's eyes widened when she pulled out a large bright pink penis-shaped vibrator, tossing it to Finn. "I want to watch you fuck her with that."

Finn's eyebrow shot up. "Can't I just use my penis? It's still really hard."

"No. Now get to work." Santana sat on her knees and salivated as she watched Finn hover over Rachel again, kissing her.

He started using his fingers to spread her dripping folds, slowly teasing her clit and dipping them into her opening. Finn brought them up to Rachel's mouth and made her lick her wetness from his fingers before kissing her again. He smoothed his hand down Rachel's body then reached for the vibrator sitting next to her on the bed.

Trying to build her up, Finn ran it up and down her slit, coating it in her juices before gently dipping it inside her. He turned it on to its first setting and pushed it in and out of her making her back arch.

"Faster Finn," she whined out. She struggled against her bonds, trying to touch Finn but it was useless. She was at his mercy completely. Realizing this, Finn used it to his advantage.

Knowing she wanted him to go faster, he did the exact opposite. He slowed his motions and tortured her by withdrawing the object from her body. He smirked when she whined more and pressed more light kisses to her lips and neck. His hand snaked under her body and he held her tightly before pushing the vibrator back into her body. A gush of wetness coated his fingers as he turned up the speed and pushed it further in.

"Oh God, fuck," she moaned out again, her eyes closed tightly. Rachel could feel Finn's erection pressing into her body and she really wanted it to be inside her but she knew he wouldn't pass up this opportunity to tease her mercilessly. He continued to move the vibrator in and out of her, making her body buzz under him while he trailed his kisses downward. When his head dipped lower and lower, Santana replaced his presence with hers.

She sucked a hardened nipple into her mouth and Rachel's chest arched up as she massaged her other breast. Rachel continued to pull against the scarves holding her down but now it was involuntary. She couldn't control her body's actions as Finn began licking at her clit and fucking her with a vibrator.

Needing some relief down below herself, Santana crawled over Rachel's face. Rachel shook her head telling Santana she was ready and she lowered herself. Santana shifted until both she and Rachel were comfortable, gripping onto the headboard for support as she rolled her hips, allowing Rachel's lips to graze over her slick heat. Her tongue poked out to lap at the wetness and move into her opening. Santana moved back slightly to align her clit with Rachel's tongue. She quivered as Rachel worked her nub expertly

Totally ready to get off himself now, Finn needed to give in to his own body's desires and fuck his girlfriend. He pulled the vibrator out of Rachel's body and got on his knees between her legs. Finn held his cock and ran it up and down Rachel's slit before swiftly pushing into her. He pulled back out slowly and slammed into her again, reveling in the feel of her slick walls tightening around him. She was so worked up already it only took another thrust for her start orgasming around him.

She moaned into Santana's pussy and the vibrations set her nerves ablaze as it forced the girl to come atop Rachel's mouth. Rachel swallowed all of Santana's juices as they spilled out of her and into her mouth. Santana moaned loudly and rode Rachel's mouth until she couldn't hold herself up anymore and had to slide down Rachel's body. The girl's hips met Rachel's and she could feel another body bumping into her backside every few seconds. She picked her head up and saw Finn fucking away behind her. Looking back at Rachel's face she could tell that she was quite enjoying herself.

Wanting to get in on the action too, she sat up, back against Finn, and looked down. She found Rachel's clit and lightly rubbed it while Finn ran his hands up Santana's body to her breasts. He toyed with her nipples while he fucked Rachel and Santana played with his girlfriend's clit. Santana touched herself and lowered her body until her clit and Rachel's were very close to touching. She pulled away from Finn and moved to pay attention to Rachel's chest once more while she rubbed her pussy against Rachel's clit.

Finn had been hoping Santana and Rachel would fuck each other like that again, wet pussies rubbing against each other. It was the hottest thing he had ever seen and since the last time it happened, he hadn't been able to get the image out of his brain. It somehow seemed even more intimate now as he was in a way included. Santana may have been pressed against Rachel but he got to be inside her and that was something Santana would never be able to do…at least not with more than fingers.

Their three bodies moved together as one, Santana lying on Rachel making out with her and building their orgasms while Finn used slow deep thrusts to make Rachel pull at the scarves and whimper against Santana's lips. He leaned forward, forcing the three of them even closer together and moved his fingers to Santana's opening. She threw her head back as Finn's digits entered her and began stroking her spot. They were all going to come soon and it was going to be intense.

"Fuck, Rachel…" Finn yelled into Santana's ear as she clenched around him tightly in orgasm again.

"Fiiiiiiinnnnn," she moaned out loudly as her body tightened and she came harshly. Seconds later, Finn followed her, his cock swelling as he came in her. Trying to keep up his pace however, Finn didn't stop finger fucking Santana until she was gripping the bedspread, screaming, and coming violently all over Finn and Rachel. She collapsed onto Rachel and Finn fell onto her as all three were completely spent.

The only sounds in the room were the trio's shallow breaths as their bodies rode the highs they were still currently in. Finn was the first to move when he realized his and Santana's weight was probably crushing his tiny girlfriend underneath them. He pulled out of Rachel and watched in satisfaction as his cum dripped down her pussy. It was a way of leaving his mark on her and he would always appreciate the sight.

He began untying Rachel's legs while Santana absently stroked her stomach. Finn worked on her arms next then crawled in beside her and Santana. He brushed her hair out of her face and they stared into each other's eyes lovingly.

"Hey," Rachel said quietly as Finn sidled up close to her, placing his hand between her and Santana to run it up and down her stomach.

"Hey."

"You lasted a really long time." Rachel looked really impressed. "You're getting really good at control."

Finn smirked a little cockily. "Well it came with all the practice." He winked at Rachel and she giggled making Santana slip off her. She turned away from Santana and into Finn, snuggling closer to him. They rubbed their noses together and kissed deeply. His hand moved over Rachel's body around to her back.

On her own on Rachel's other side, Santana watched the pair a little jealously. Santana hated to admit it but sometimes she did have feelings and sometimes they did get hurt. She felt like a total third wheel, like a toy they had used for their pleasure and now wanted to throw away because it had outlasted its usefulness…until Finn reached out and pulled her against Rachel's back.

Rachel wrapped her arm around Santana behind her and held her tightly to her body. She turned her head to try to see her better. "You were really great, Santana. You certainly know what you're doing."

She hid the emotion building up in her as she spoke. "Yeah, you two were pretty good too, even if it _was_ you two."

"You know you love it," Finn said as he flicked her arm.

"Okay, maybe it's totally awesome. I'm still honestly surprised you agreed to it in the first place. Who would have thought you two were that kinky."

"You only live once, right? Might as well make the most of it," Rachel explained. Though Rachel could only ever see being with Finn in the bigger picture she couldn't deny the time they spent with Santana would always be fond memories. They probably wouldn't find themselves like this again, but it had been fun while it lasted.

Just then Santana's stomach growled loudly and Rachel and Finn both looked at her. "Anyone else want Breadstix? I'm starving."

Finn chuckled. "Sounds good to me."

"Great, I'll order." Santana hopped off the bed and grabbed her phone, hitting number two on speed dial. She ordered for all of them then headed into the bathroom leaving Finn and Rachel alone.

Finn played with Rachel's hair as they laid naked against each other. "You're the best girlfriend ever."

"I know," Rachel chuckled. "You're the best boyfriend ever."

Finn looked serious for a moment. "Rach, while this was fun and totally hot, can we just go back to it being us? Things get so much more complicated with a third person."

Rachel nodded. "Yeah, I was thinking the same thing. It was an experience we can say we had and are now putting in the past. I hope Santana won't take it too personally."

Just then Santana walked back out of the bathroom. "Hey so, I know I just ordered food but when it gets here I'm gonna take it to go."

"Why's that?" Rachel asked curiously.

"Brittany is single again and now we're going to mingle." A huge smile crossed Santana's face at the thought. "So, while this has been fun, it's not gonna happen anymore. I really only did it because I couldn't have her." She picked up her clothes and started getting dressed.

"That's great, Santana. We're happy for you," Rachel said. She and Finn breathed a little easier now knowing they wouldn't have to tell her they weren't interested in any more threesomes.

"You know what, here," Santana dug some cash out of her purse and threw it on Rachel's desk. "I'm going now. I can eat later." She made sure she had all her things and went to the door. "Thanks for the good time, guys. I'll see ya Monday." Santana waved goodbye and let herself out of Rachel's room. A few seconds later she popped her head back in. "If you leave the house at all over the weekend, bring my food over to Brittany's. I still wants ta eat it." She left again and Rachel chuckled.

"Well that was easy." Finn nodded in agreement.

His eyes smoldered at her. "Now, what do you say we have some good old fashioned twosome sex?"

Rachel shrugged like she wasn't all that interested before giggling and pulling Finn on top of her.

Three may have been fun but two was all Finn and Rachel would ever need.


End file.
